Since T1 : Evisceration
by J.G Odd
Summary: 16 octobre 2006. LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER : Faite place à l'héritière de la famille Since ! En ce jour pluvieux, la noble famille Since à vue l'arrivée de la nouvelle héritière, Emma Céleste Since. Rated : T/M


_16 octobre 2006._

 _LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER :_

 _« Faite place à l'héritière de la famille Since ! »_

 _« En ce jour pluvieux, la noble famille Since à vue l'arrivée de la nouvelle héritière, Emma Céleste Since. Le prénom Céleste est en hommage à la tante d'Emma qui est morte sur le front lors de la guerre Harry Potter. Pour fêter cette naissance nous allons faire un petit cours d'histoire sur la très puissante famille des Since. Il faut bien évidement rappelez que la famille Since ont pour ancêtre les Peverell, ceux-ci sont aussi les ancêtres des Potter. »_

 _« Donc les Since et les Potter sont des familles "voisines" de descendance mais pas de tradition. Ils sont une dès famille les plus puissante de Grande-Bretagne, avec une puissance à peu près égal au Clan McGregor. Avec une richesse inégalée et une force magique inexplicable, cette famille à également plusieurs châteaux dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, malgré que leur siège "principale" si je puis dire, est caché pour que personne excepté cette famille ne sache où il se trouvent. »_

 _« Ils sont également une famille majoritairement Serpentarde et ils ont participer à l'anéantissement du célèbre mage noire, Grindelwald. »_

 _« Prochaine éditions : "Exclusion européenne du Chocogrenouille ? Pour ou contre." »_

Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire de Travers !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling excepté Emma et d'autres personne que vous remarquerez facilement.

 _Dans un château perdu en Grande-Bretagne._

 _16 octobre 2016._

Une grande femme ridée par l'âge, blonde parsemée de cheveux blanc, habillé d'une robe blanche classique mais parsemé elle aussi de cheveux blancs appartenant à Voldy, - le chat de la famille -, se dirigea vers la porte d'une chambre qui faisait penser à une chambre de fille, licorne et mur rose, j'en passe… Quand avant même qu'elle n'ait pu toquer à la porte et faire passer la moindre parole, la dudit porte s'ouvrit avec hâte.

Une jeune fille en sortit, habillé d'un pyjama rose avec dès licorne dessus, la fille munie de cheveux châtain, des yeux presque ronds, et bleu. Et petites oreilles, la beauté elle-même, enfin si ont exclue le caractère bien trempé des Since.

\- Mamannnn…. Grommela la jeune fille.

La mère fit un air étonné – qui au passage ne faisait pas vrais - puis reprit un sourire mesquin.

\- Bah dis-donc, tu es tant heureuse de me voir ? Questionna la mère. Viens vite tout le monde t'attends, Emma. Elle reprit un air sérieux – ou pas – puis enchaina, ou devrais-je dire mon _héritière_.

Elles éclatèrent d'un rire commun puis avant même qu'elle ne commence à descendre, la mère reprend :

\- Par contre, tu ne viens pas en pyjama, rassure-moi ? fit-t 'elle en pointant un pyjama encré de licornes faisait toute sorte d'activités.

Le sourire de la jeune fille fit place à un rougissement couleur bordeaux, puis en courant elle se hâta d'aller s'habiller.

Elle en sortit après 2 heures de maquillage, habiller d'une magnifique robe à fleur roses. Puis pris le chemin du salon aux murs de couleur vert et gris platine. On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.

Une fois dans le salon, les discutions firent place à un silence religieux, puis tous chantèrent à l'unissons :

\- _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Emma!_ _puis_ _ils_ _descendirent_ _le ton_ _progressivement_ _, Happy Birthday to you..._

Emma remercia d'un signe les invités, puis, s'élança vers les gâteaux, et souffla à s'enflammer les poumons, après quelque seconde de refus, les 10 bougies acceptèrent enfin de s'éteindre puis Emma annonce :

\- Manger, Manger !

L'ensemble des personne présente ne se firent pas prier pour manger ce délicieux gâteau aux chocolats et aux amandes, ornée d'un glaçage vanille et pleins d'autres douceur.

L'ensemble du repas fut rapide, puis après avoir reçu tout plein de cheque et autres cadeaux de type billets, la mère d'Emma, se dirigea vers sa fille, accompagné d'un vieille folle a l'air stricte et au cheveux gris.

\- Alors Emma, ça te plait ? fit la mère.

\- Si ça me plait ? C'est la meilleure fête E-V-E-R. Eldara, enchaine t'elle sous le regard furieux de sa mère, quand puis-je ouvrir mes présents ?

La vieille femme ainsi que la mère éclatèrent de rire puis là dudit « Eldara » ainsi que la vieille dame se redresse et répond :

\- Les cadeaux, il faudra attendre. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelez par mon prénom, Emma.

\- Oui, maman… grommela ladite Emma.

\- Sais-tu qui est cet Dame ? enchaina Eldara.

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir puis lança :

\- Je ne sais pas, une vieille dame rabougris ? Se moqua l'insolente.

La personne âgée reprit un sourire inquiet tandis que Eldara lui faisait une mine compatissante avant de déclarer :

\- Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard.

Emma fit une mine désolée puis apeuré et répondit :

\- Pardon, Madame ! Je suis désolé… bredouilla Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Emma, dit-elle avec un sourire, heureuse de vous connaitre, on m'avait déjà informé de votre caractère... Since.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi nos futurs étudiants. Continua Minerva.

Eldara dans son coins entrain de rire, tandis que Emma bredouillait toujours des « Désolé » pas très audible tandis qu'un jeune homme se dirigeai vers les trois filles, et affichait un sourire qui faisait lui-même trois fois le tour de ça tète...

\- McGo' ! dit-il, Heureux de vous voir, déclare l'homme, comment ça va ? -Oh, salut mon chou, dit-il à l'adresse Emma-

Car oui, difficile à croire mais le jeune homme était très ami avec Emma, malgré son vieil âge.

\- Je vous prie, fit « McGo' », de ne pas faire tant de familiarité, LongDuBas.

\- Salut Nev' ! répondit la jeune fille.

\- Alors, reprit-t 'il en ignorant totalement la remarque d'McGo', pas impatiente ? Plus que 15 jours ! 15 jours et tu iras à Pou-

Il fut coupé par l'appel d'Eldara.

\- Emma ! Viens ouvrir t'es cadeaux -ouiiii, se réjouie Emma- dépêche-toi, Voldy fait ses griffes dessus !

La jeune fille courra en direction des cadeaux puis une fois arrivé devant elle s'arrête et lança un audible :

\- Je commence par le qu'elle ? fit Emma en montrant la véritable « Pyramide » de cadeaux.

L'entièreté de la tablée éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Le bilan de cet anniversaire s'avère plutôt lourd, émotion et j'en passe dès meilleur, Chocogrenouille, sac d'école, étui baguette ainsi que vêtement à la "mode", même le tout nouveau balais "XVZ, 0 à 560km/h en 20 secondes" malgré l'assurance d'Eldara pour dire que c'était trop dangereux, elle put en faire un tour. Puis à la fin de l'anniversaire, Neville et McGonagall se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille, sourire au lèvre, et lui tendit une lettre en déclarant solennellement :

\- Voici la lettre de Poudlard, - nous somme impatient de vous voir à l'établissement, ajouta Neville -, puis Minerva s'approche et chuchote, Pas de balais en 1ère année !

Après un long "Au revoir" les invités était tous partit puis la mêre déclara haut et fort :

\- Une journée de bien remplis. Emma, repos !

\- Oui, Maman ! Mais demain on va au chemin de travers !

\- D'accords, mais d'abord, Repos ! bougonna Eldara.

Pendant que Emma se dirigeait habituellement vers sa chambre, elle se décide à prendre un chemin où jamais elle n'y avait mis les pieds, par interdiction d'Eldara bien sûr, mais après tout notre devise était _Nec pluribus impar(1)._

Mais aujourd'hui, la curiosité ne peut plus être retenue. Sur le chemin, elle croisa dès salle plus étrange les unes les autres, puis à un moment, une porte entre-ouverte laissait voir une bibliothèque. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et chuchota à elle-même :

Allez, les livres ne tue pas, ils sont juste saoulant et long.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, après plusieurs minutes elle remarqua qu'il y avait des rubriques, Animaux, Animagus en dix leçon, Métamorphose pour les nuls, Magie noire… MAGIE NOIRE ?

Pour être sincère, Emma n'a rien d'une surdoué en magie. Mais magie noire elle savait ce que c'était. Après avoir pris quelques livres de tout genre -livres aussitôt mis dans son tout nouveau sac-, Métamorphose, Magie blanche débutant, animagus, enfin bref tout ce qui était amusant. Elle commence à sorti, puis une voix habituelle aux oreilles d'Emma, lance sadiquement :

\- Chérie, la curiosité, c'est mal !

Eldara pousse un soupir amusé puis reprend.

\- Vas te coucher, demain 9 heure.

\- Bonne nuit m'man, répond Emma avec une mine « innocente ».

Emma prit la direction de sa chambre, puis âpres s'être déshabiller, ce couche dans son lit et murmure :

\- Demain est une grande journée !

 _\- HP -_

 _Même endroit, même personnes, 9h._

Lorsque la sonnerie stridente du réveil se fit entendre, Emma de ces habituelle manière -3 heures pour se réveiller, 2 heure de douche, 1h manger- il fallait dire qu'elle était légèrement en « retard ». Elle se leva rapidement pour aller prendre sa douche express.

Une fois que la douche était pris, elle mit une courte robe noire, ainsi qu'un simple haut blanc, puis dès magnifique chaussure basse rose.

Elle sortit aussitôt de sa chambre avec hâte puis se dirigea – non pas en se prenant le pied dans le meuble - vers le salon aux habituelle couleurs serpentardine où l'attendait Eldara.

\- Salut m'man ! Soupira Emma.

\- Bonjours, bien dormit chérie ?

\- Oui m'mannn, finit dans un soupir amusé Emma.

Emma se ravise puis reprend :

\- Comment on y va ? -On vas transplaner ma chérie- Trop cool ! finit Emma.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers ça mère, puis lui saisit le bras avant de fermer les yeux sous le choc du transplanage d'escorte.

Après avoir ouvrit les yeux elle vit l'habituelle paysage -mais magnifique à ces yeux- du chemins de travers. Quel plaisir d'acheter PLEIN de choses. Car cela était une vraie _passion_ pour Emma.

Une fois arriver elle fit basculer son regard sur la boutique de Mme Guipure avant de déclarer :

\- Trois robes de travail, modèle normal. Ici ! dit Emma en pointant la petite boutique du doigt.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique puis une vieille femme engagea la parole :

\- Bonjours ! C'est pour Poudlard ? -Oui madame- Bien, suivez-moi, asseyez-vous ici, jeune fille.

Emma ne se fit pas prier, et une fois assis, une jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds foncés, aux yeux vert et petite de taille, accourus vers Emma.

\- Bonjours, Silving, Margaux Silving, dit-elle solennellement en lui tendant la main en signe d'amitiés.

\- Salut, Emma Since, répondit simplement Emma en lui prenant la main, tu vas à Poudlard ? J'ai hâte pas toi ?

\- Moi aussi ! fit la réponse de ladite Margaux, Je vais acheter ma baguette, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- D'accord ! Acquiesce Emma. -Maman on va à Oliv' !- reprit Emma à l'adresse d'Eldara.

Les deux amies prirent le chemin de la boutique de Baguette Olivander's, en tenant des sacs d'affaire acheté au préalable, toute chancelante. Tandis que Eldara déclare à elle-même :

\- Ah... L'amitié est si simple de nos jours, va ! Envole-toi ma fille.

Une fois entrer dans la boutique, les amies posèrent leurs achats sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis elles appuyèrent sur la petite sonnette faite d'or.

Rien, personne. Alors Margaux prend l'initiative :

\- HEHO, s'égosille Margaux.

\- Pas grave on va attendre, répond Emma, mais tout d'abord parle-moi de ta famille !

\- Rien de spéciale tu sais, ma mère travail à en tant que médicomage et mon père travail au ministère. -Où ça ? - Avec les animaux magique un truc du genre, et toi ?

Emma se ravise et répond avec fierté :

\- Ma mère est ex-Aurore et mon père est Chômeur.

La déclaration fut suivie d'un éclat de rire tandis qu'une autre personne fit son apparition dans la boutique.

\- Euh… fit le garçon.

\- F, répondit machinalement Emma, mise appart ça ?

L'enfant rit nerveusement puis se redresse et questionne :

\- Il n'est pas là ? -Non- Bah je me présente, Albus Potter et vous ?

\- Emma Since, répondit neutralement Emma Since.

\- Margaux Silving.

\- Bon bah je vais m'asse-

\- Bonjours les enfants ! Coupa le marchand de baguette.

Les "enfants" sursautèrent à s'en cogner la tête contre le plafond puis Margaux fit – avec « courage » le premier pas :

\- Bonjours, euh... Ça serait pour une baguette, monsieur...

Le vendeur fit un large sourire puis fit signe à Margaux d'avancer.

\- Essayez celle-ci, mademoiselle, dit-il en lui tendant une baguette en bois marron qui semblait être du chêne.

Margaux prit la baguette puis fit un vague signe vers les plafonds mais rien ne se produisit. C'est après 15 longues minutes d'essayage que Margaux semblait enfin avoir trouver « l'heureuse » élu, pour reprendre son expression.

\- Parfait, six gallions s'il vous plaît, après avoir pris l'argent il commence un récit :

\- Cet baguette est en bois d'Olivier, peu flexible, 27,75 centimètre, avec une plume de phénix, très bon choix mademoiselle, très bon choix...

Puis il fit signe à Emma d'approcher :

\- Venez, mademoiselle, essayer celle-ci...

Emma ne se fit pas attendre, elle prit la baguette et fit un geste vers le sol puis le vendeur déclara :

\- Nous avons trouvé l'heureux gagnant ! Puis il reprit : bois de cerisier, 33,75 centimètre, très flexible, Crin de licorne, autant dire, une très bonne baguette !

Puis se fit au tour d'Albus qui s'en sortis avec une baguette en bois de chêne, rigide et un poil de Gerbilloise à crête.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionne Margaux.

\- Les livres ! Lança Albus.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la boutique tandis que, au loin une certaine femme épiait leur moindre mouvement -mesure de sécurité bien sûr-.

Les trois amies reprirent leur long périple-Oh faut pas abuser- Je disais, leur long périple à travers le chemin de travers puis prirent la direction de la boutique de Livres.

\- Vous savez, on a le droit de prendre des livres en plus. Quelle idée ! ricane Albus.

Margaux fit mine de réfléchir tandis que Emma lançait :

\- Oh, que t'ont il fait ces misérables livres ? ils ont abusé de toi ?! se moqua Emma.

\- Mais euhhh…. Bougonna Albus.

Ils entrèrent dans la belle boutique prénommés « Fleury & Bott », Toujours la même procédure sauf que cette fois ci, ils n'eurent seulement à prendre le pack première année et à se balader dans la boutique.

Tandis qu'Emma, Margaux et Albus se dirigèrent dans les fins fonds de la boutique, Emma lança :

\- Venez, fit la jeune fille en indiquant le quartier "A", puis elle s'arrêta devant les bouquins Animagus, prenez en un, j'ai lu des choses dessus, c'est trop cool ! Fit Emma, curieuse.

\- Bon d'accord, mais ça va être du travail en plus ! Se moquèrent les enfants, et il ne faudra pas en parler -Oui, oui-.

Une fois tous les achats finis, les trois enfants rejoignirent leurs parents tandis qu'Emma discutait avec Margaux.

\- Faudrait que tu demandes à t'es parents si tu peux venir chez moi jusqu'au 1er novembre !

\- Ouais, mais la tienne sera d'accord, déjà ?

\- Oui t'inquiète, on pourra faire du cheval, j'ai même des balais de Quidditch dernier cris !

Margaux se dirigea vers ça mère, avec une tête de chien battu, puis supplia :

\- Mère, puis-je venir jusqu'aux 1er novembre chez ma bien aimé Amie, fit faussement Margaux.

\- Tu sais chérie pas besoin de faire cet tête, je t'emmène à la maison, tu fais t'es affaires et puis Zou !

\- MERCI M'MAN ! répondit Margaux.

Puis un sourire de victoire au lèvre, Margaux se dirigea vers Emma et lança un petit "J'ai réussi !".

\- Bon bah, à dans 10 minutes ! Ricanât Emma, Au revoir Albus !

\- Au revoir les filles ! Lança Albus.

Margaux transplanat avec ça mère tandis que Emma fit de même avec la sienne.

\- Rude journée, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Eldara une fois arrivé à la maison.

\- Oui, Margaux arrive bientôt m'man !

\- Ah, les enfants, soupira Eldara.

(1) : **Au-dessus de tous.**

 **Reviews ?!**


End file.
